De Profundis Du fond de l'Abyme
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: *notes* Lorsque vous avez atteind le fond de l'abyme, pouvez vous remonter? WARNING !!! Yaoï, Drogue, prostitution, possible viol!
1. Prologue

Titre : De Profundis

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : euh… Ouille?

Base : FF8

De Profundis Du fond de l'Abîme 

Note : cette fic est Yaoï, elle implique donc des relations homosexuelles masculines. De plus, elle risque de devenir assez explicite et mettre en jeu des scènes de prostitution et éventuellement de viols. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, vous êtes prévenus.

Aucun de personnages de squarsoft ne m'appartient, surtout pas Seifer, pour mon plus grand malheur, mais… eh… on ne peut pas tout avoir (quoi que je pourrais toujours demander au père Noël, on sait jamais… rêve…^^).

Voilà !!!! 

Prologue

~*~

Interdum lacrimae pondera vocis habent 

Parfois les larmes ont la force d'un cri

~*~

  La nuit semblait pleuvoir toutes ses larmes sur cette petite ruelle, noyant son béton gluant et sale, charriant dans ses sillons moirés des années de misères oubliées. La faim, le froid, le désespoir, la survie, des âmes errantes et grises, silhouettes fantomatiques courrant sous ce déluge hivernal.

  Certaines s'arrêtaient parfois, jurant et pestant, sous un petit abri de pierre d'où dégoulinait la pluie, secouant vivement leurs vieilles parquas trouées et fines et frottant leurs mains aux doigts gelés et à peine protégés par quelques restes de gants ou de chiffons noircis. Puis elles repartaient pour tenter de gagner une quelconque protection contre ces premiers froids qui ne manqueraient pas d'en tuer certains. Tous étaient réduits à la plus basse indigence, mais luttaient pourtant pour la moindre miette de vie à leur portée. 

  Il existait même un respect, un consensus mutuel. Une loi. Car aucun ici n'était privilégié, aucun ne s'en prenait à son prochain. Personne ne venait voler bottes, manteau ou couverture élimée pendant que vous dormiez. 

  Mais aucun n'ont plus, ne vous viendrait en aide. 

  Trop de misère pour trop de gens, pour s'occuper de celle de son voisin. A peine parfois, souvent le soir autour d'un feu, dans une cave abandonnée et sèche ou sous un porche protégé, quelques paroles échangées, des espoirs, des rêves, envolés à peine prononcés. Intouchables.

  Et cette ruelle, si semblable à des centaines d'autres, ignorés de tous, sombre et faite de murs de briques délavés et maculés, au relent de moisis et de putréfaction. Longue. Presque cinquante mètres d'un béton jonché de déchets innommables, de cartons détrempés, de quelques cagots et de vieux pans de tissus plastifiés pour toute protection aux pauvres erres qui n'avaient pas d'autres maisons.

  Un sanctuaire de mort et de pauvreté parfois illuminé d'un rai d'or pur.

  Car à quelques mètres à peine, s'ouvrait une rue éclairée et enchâssée de magasins aux devantures parées de milles couleurs, de néons fluorescents, de senteur des marrons chauds et de cris et de rires d'enfants. Même sous cet embrun glacial. 

  Justes quelques mètres, parfois un pas et un autre monde, fait de ces rêves hors de portée, de ses espoirs depuis longtemps oubliés. Une main tendue dans l'ombre.

  Tout y était si propre, jusqu'aux trottoirs régulièrement balayés, aux poubelles, nombreuses et parfaitement entretenues et aux vitres des magasins, polies et brillantes. Les quelques arbres qui longeaient cette rue, étaient cerclés de fer pour les préserver, s'élevant majestueusement vers le ciel et parés, à cette époque de l'année, de ces milliers de torsades luminescentes et étoilées.

  On pouvait voir les familles ou les couples la remonter lentement, protégés sous leurs parapluies et leurs chauds anoraks, s'arrêtant à chaque boutique pour en contempler les vitrines alléchantes. 

  Souvent le cri d'extase d'une petite fille ou dans d'un petit garçon s'élevait, toujours accompagné de sourires, de mots doux et de rires discrets. Il y avait aussi ces baisés volés et chastes, échangés à la lueur des lampadaires, sous le gui qui en pendait en cascades auréolées d'or et de carmin.

  Un bonheur étrange et décalé de cet univers de ténèbres. 

  Parfois quelques badauds, rêveurs ou narcissiques, franchissaient d'un pas la ligne de lumière qui séparait ces deux mondes, pour venir en observer le déroulement hors du temps. Le plus souvent, appuyés nonchalamment contre le mur et fumant ou accroupi au sol, un petit sourire aux lèvres ou une grimace de dégoût, faisant automatiquement s'écarter les passants qui leurs jetaient un regard compatissant et désolé ou emprunt d'une supériorité dédaigneuse.

  S'ils avaient un peu de chance, certains osaient venir jusqu'à eux pour leur tendre une pièce, un billet et parfois un peu de nourritures, croissant chaud ou pain, qu'ils s'empressaient d'avaler prenant bien garde de ne pas en laisser échapper une miette.

  Mais quels qu'ils soient, ils s'éloignaient toujours bien vite pour les oublier dans un claquement de doigts.

  Seul les plus présentables se montraient ainsi, les… nouveaux. Les autres, mourants, alcooliques ou drogués des premières heures, demeuraient bien à l'abri des regards, dans les méandres les plus sombres, cachés pour les plus chanceux, avec bien d'autres, dans un vieil appartement sans électricité, ni eau courante et juste un matelas pour dix personnes. 

  Les plus miséreux passaient leur journée dans la boue ou dans des entassements de vieux journaux et copeaux de bois dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de chaleur.

  Ils étaient toujours les premiers à partir par ces grands froids.

  C'était le dernier passage d'une longue déchéance, lorsqu'il ne vous restait plus rien, ni possession, ni dignité. Une dernière marche avant la fin qui pouvait parfois se prolonger des mois ou des années selon votre désir de vivre et vos moyens d'y arriver. Mais très peu étaient ceux qui en ressortait. Une poignée à peine. Quelques chanceux.

  Et même eux, alors, oubliaient bien vite ce lieu.

  C'est là qu'il demeurait désormais, enroulé dans une vieille cape prise à un mort qui le protégeait à peine du froid et des quelques gouttes de pluie qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui, même dans l'angle le plus reculé d'un vieux porche d'escalier. Ses longs cheveux, sales et détrempés, retombaient sur ses yeux pour venir goutter lentement sur le tissu troué. Sa peau avait une teinte grise de toute la crasse accumulée et des premiers effets de la malnutrition et du manque. Ses mains tremblaient quelques peu, de froid et de fatigue, soutenant à peine le petit paquet serré contre sa poitrine, bien mieux protégé que lui. Il avait les pieds mouillés de l'eau passée à travers les trous de ses vieilles baskets et les jambes repliées, pour former une boule la plus compacte et chaleureuse possible.

  Son regard vagabondait distraitement sur la ruelle, les formes qu'il en distinguait, les silhouettes qu'il pouvait parfois voir passer. Une seule l'avait abordé depuis qu'il était arrivé, une heure plus tôt, pour lui demander s'il n'avait pas du feu. 

  Du feu ? Sous cette pluie battante et dans sa condition ? Il en aurait presque ri alors, d'autant que l'homme n'avait pas de cigarettes. Mais il avait compris qu'il désirait uniquement parler, aussi s'était-il contenter de secouer la tête. C'est tout ce qu'il avait eu à lui offrir. Il n'avait pas l'esprit à discuter. Qu'aurait-il eu à dire ?

  Il était l'un des leurs désormais. Un oublié. Un parasite qui ne valait même pas la peine qu'on si attarde. Un paria. Un paumé.

  Dire qu'il y a quelques mois à peine, il avait désiré tout ceci, toute cette ignorance. Cet oubli. Ne plus avoir à supporter le regard des gens. Ne plus avoir à les écouter, à sentir leur mépris et leur haine. Mais il n'avait pas su alors ce que cela signifiait. Ce que cela impliquait et maintenant… il ne savait plus quoi faire. 

  Ce qui s'offrait à lui, ce qu'il lui restait, était un poids sur le cœur plus lourd que tout ce qu'il avait eu à porter. Et même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait à le faire que quelques instant seulement, il n'en restait pas moins intolérable.

  Il sentit son petit fardeau bouger entre ses bras et tourna la tête pour le regarder, le faisant légèrement pivoter pour découvrir la seule partie découverte au vent et au froid. Un petit visage rose et rond, encore un peu joufflu, enchâssé de deux immenses billes cérulées posées sur lui. Ses lèvres étaient un peu bleuies et le bout de son nez légèrement rouge, alors que s'échappait de la couverture qui la couvrait totalement, quelques fils d'or qui venaient chatouiller ses joues.

  Elle souriait doucement, gazouillante et encore un peu endormie, cherchant, sans y parvenir, à sortir ces petites mains de sa protection pour venir attraper ses mèches et jouer avec.

  Il adorait la voir sourire. Il adorait tout d'elle. Peut-être parce qu'il était la seule personne qu'elle ait jamais accepté. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule personne qui l'ait jamais accepté. 

  Il ne savait pas trop.

  Elle avait rejeté sa propre mère, mais la jeune fille ne l'avait de toute façon jamais aimée, la considérant comme une erreur d'un soir qui avait gâché une partie sa vie. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de la nommée.

  Une erreur… Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il l'avait rencontrée dans un bar et avait fini sans trop savoir comment la nuit avec elle, pas même dans un lit, mais sur un pan de mur dans une ruelle assez similaire à celle-ci. Ils s'étaient quittés aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, juste un coup dont il n'était même plus sûr d'avoir retiré du plaisir. Et voilà. 

  Il n'aurait même pas pu jurer qu'il s'agissait réellement de son enfant, s'il n'y avait eu ce test de paternité lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé, Hyne savait comment, pour la lui confier.

  Elle n'était qu'une gêne pour elle. D'autant plus avec son problème. Peut-être aurait-elle pu l'aimer, si elle avait été une enfant normale. Mais il n'en était même pas sûr. Alors que lui avait tout de suite craqué sur ce petit bout de choux.

  Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle l'avait mise dans ses bras, toute pleurante et hurlante. Elle s'était aussitôt calmé. Elle l'avait regardé, comme à cet instant et avait simplement cessé de pleurer pour lui sourire. Sa pauvre mère en été restée bouche-bée et il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour définitivement la convaincre de la lui laisser et lui, d'accepter. S'il avait seulement su alors.

  Mais il aurait du. Déjà à ce moment, il était au bord du gouffre, naviguant dans des eaux dangereuses qui le tuaient lentement, mais sûrement et le laissait incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant la plus part du temps. Et maintenant, deux mois après, voilà où il en était. Perdu dans le quartier le plus miséreux de la cité, engoncé dans des vêtements qui suffisaient à peine à le protéger, sans aucun moyen de secours, sans aucun recours et à deux doigts de s'effondrer et entrer en choc. Tout ça avec un petit enfant à s'occuper.

  Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas pu résister. Elle était sa chaire et son sang. La seule chose peut-être vraiment bonne dans sa misérable vie. Si petite et si jolie, malgré…

  Mailné.

  C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait nommé. Un nom perdu de ses souvenirs, tout ce qui lui restait de sa mère. Sa seule véritable possession encore, les impressions de ses bras autour de son petit corps, l'odeur du lait et du miel, une mélodie aux accords perdus. Et ce nom qui le faisait toujours secrètement sourire.

  La petite puce de cinq mois maintenant grogna un peu, il signifiant à sa manière qu'il était temps de la nourrir et son fantôme de sourire s'effondra aussitôt. Il n'avait plus rien à lui donner. Plus rien depuis presque deux semaines maintenant. Ce qu'il avait réussi à avoir, il l'avait volé ou on le lui avait donné. Tout pour elle. Presque. Il ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois où il avait mangé ou même dormi. Et son corps le faisait tellement souffrir, chaque muscle, chaque os, autant de lame de feu. L'envie, le besoin qui léchait son âme.

  A le rendre fou.

  Pourtant quelques heures à peine, mais déjà le manque.

  Pourquoi avait-il accepté de s'en occuper ? Il l'avait condamné plus sûrement qu'en la laissant aux soins de sa mère. Il avait bien tenté de la retrouver pour la lui rendre, lui expliquer, mais il en avait été incapable, tout comme il avait essayé de redevenir clean, sans y parvenir. Pourtant, Hyne savait qu'il avait tout fait pour, mais seul, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu. Quant aux orphelinats… tous sans exception, lui avaient fermé porte au nez et le seul qui aurait sans doute pu la sauver était hors de portée.

  Maintenant, il était là, assis sur la pierre froide d'un vieux palier, le corps tremblant de plus en plus, son enfant, sa petite fille, affamée dans ses bras et avec pour seul désir, pour seule véritable envie à cet instant, celui de s'enfoncer une aiguille dans le bras et déverser dans son sang la dose d'héroïne dont il avait tant besoin.

  Pathétique.

  Mailné commença à pleurer légèrement et il lui mit le doigt dans la bouche en souriant faiblement, pour la calmer au moins un temps. 

  Il la regarda un long moment, buvant littéralement chaque trait de son visage à nouveau heureux et tout occupé à téter sa peau, le regard mi-clos de plaisir alors même pourtant, qu'aucun lait de coulait dans sa bouche. A croire qu'elle se nourrissait juste de son contact. Mais il n'en était pas ainsi, il le savait qu'il viendrait un temps où ce simple subterfuge ne suffirait plus.

  Et qu'aurait-il alors pour elle ?

  Rien.

  Il avait usé ces derniers deniers deux heures plus tôt à s'acheter sa dose de crack au lieu de payer le lait nécessaire à sa fille. Quel père il faisait ! Une ruine, une ordure qui pensait à ses propres désirs avant ceux de son enfant. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Une saloperie qui le dévorait vivant.

  Il regarda l'aiguille et la seringue déjà préparées sur le sol près de lui et à côté, le garrot. Ce serait si simple. Juste le nouer autour de son bras, choisir la veine, se l'injecter et sentir le flash lorsque le bolus parviendrait à son cerveau, cette sensation d'enivrement et de relaxation. Le sentiment que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Que tout était… parfait. Parfait et cotonneux.

  Mais pour combien de temps, une heure, deux, avant de revenir à la douloureuse réalité ? Deux heures de plus, sa fille laisser à l'abandon, mourrant de faim et peut-être de froid par sa négligence.

  Et quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, il n'aurait toujours rien à lui offrir, pas plus qu'il ne lui resterait d'espoir de trouver une nouvelle dose nécessaire. Et elle mourait également, peut-être de sa main, dans un accès de furie ou abandonnée dans un caniveau alors qu'il serait parti chercher le moyen de satisfaire ses propres besoins.

  Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

  Il n'avait aucun espoir, mais il voulait au moins pour elle une mort douce et rapide. Lui offrir ce qu'il ne pourrait avoir. C'est pour ça qu'il avait gardé cette simple dose. Pour elle. La quantité contenue dans l'aiguille était suffisante pour la tuer presque instantanément et sans douleur, détruisant complètement son cerveau, arrêtant son cœur et ses poumons dans les secondes à peine suivant l'injection.

  Rapide. Simple et rapide.

  Et il ne pouvait pas.

  Il laissa presque échapper un rire qui tenait plus du sanglot.

  Il ne pouvait pas.

  Il le devait, il le fallait. Elle ne survivrait pas au prochaine vingt quatre heures quoi qu'il advienne, pas par ce froid, pas avec un père à moitié fou ou mort à cause du manque. Et sa fin serait alors bien plus douloureuse.

  Mais il ne pouvait pas.

  C'était son enfant. Son tout petit bébé qu'il avait bercé, changé, choyé, consolé, même dans ses pires moments. Il semblait toujours avoir trouvé la lucidité nécessaire pour s'occuper d'elle. Il lui avait apporté tout ce qu'il pouvait ou croyait pouvoir sur le moment.

  Il… il l'aimait. Hyne, il l'aimait plus que tout.

  Et il devait la tuer ? De ses propres mains ?

  Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas !

  Mais il le devait.

  Pour elle, il le devait.

  Doucement, il passa une main sur son front et laissa ses larmes tomber sur ses joues lorsqu'elle pencha la tête pour accueillir cette caresse et l'accentuer. Si confiante. Si petite. Si innocente.

  Il se rendait à peine compte combien sa main tremblait.

  Il caressa un longtemps moment son petit visage, en traçant chaque contour, chaque courbe, riant presque en la voyant bayer avant de reprendre fièrement son doigt et continuer à le téter, fermant totalement les yeux cette fois.

  _ Mailné… je suis désolé, murmura-t-il péniblement. Je suis désolé.

  Et il commença à chanter doucement, laissant sa voix se mêler aux murmures de la pluie, rauque et profonde. La berçant.

  Il allait le faire. Il allait le faire et il attendrait sa propre mort en la tenant serrée dans ses bras, la berçant tendrement comme si elle ne faisait que dormir, continuant à fredonner doucement. Jusqu'à ce que son corps le trahisse. Jusqu'à ce que le manque soit si fort qu'il l'assomme complètement avant de le tuer. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une belle mort. Spasmes, douleur, cris, suppliques. Mais personne ne serait là pour le voir et personne ne regretterait sa disparition. Personne ne le saurait, sauf peut-être ceux qui emmèneraient leurs corps glacés, avant de les oublier.

  Doucement, tendrement, il sortit un petit bras de la couverture, dénudant de sa layette la chaire rosée et tendre. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de faire un garrot.

  Il la rassura doucement lorsqu'elle frémit soudain au contact de l'air glacial sur sa peau et ouvrit ses petits yeux sur lui et attendit qu'elle commence de nouveau à s'endormir, avant de se saisir de la seringue.

  Il regarda un long moment son contenu, avant de poser la pointe de fer au creux de son coude, tremblant, et fermer les yeux.

  Il le devait.

  Il ne put jamais enfoncer l'aiguille. Avant même qu'il ait pu agir, une main avait saisi son poignet et l'écartait violemment pour lui faire lâcher la seringue qui tomba dans un petit tintement au sol avant d'être immédiatement écrasée sous un lourd talon de botte.

  Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour les plonger dans un regard vert et or, furieux et étrangement déterminé qui rendaient grâce à un visage indéniablement masculin mais d'une rare beauté, encadré de longs cheveux couleur de lave.

  _ J'ai un marché à te proposer, résonna alors la voix profonde de l'homme qui venait de tout bouleverser.

A suivre…

Ca vous plait ??? Je continue ou pas ???  


	2. notes

Notes : 

Et oui ce n'est qu'une note, pour expliquer un peu ce qu'il en est. Depuis deux mois maintenant, j'ai des problèmes familiaux et de santé qui m'ont plus qu'éloigné du monde des fics. De plus, mon ordi était légèrement en rade ce qui n'est pas pour améliorer les choses. Je commence tout juste à réellement toucher un clavier et je ne pense pas pouvoir sortir quelque chose avant encore un bon mois au bas mot. Donc n'espérez rien d'ici là. Je suis désolée mais parfois la vie est ainsi faite. Néanmoins je compte bien finir chacune de mes fics. Je ne peux donc que vous demander un peu de patience et de compréhension.

Merci.

Aakanee


End file.
